five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Living Room 2 (FNAW3)
Main = Living Room 2, also known as CAM 5, is a location in Five Nights at Wario's 3. The player may choose to hide in this room if they have first completed the Kitchen on Night 2, and make it to Night 3. If the player hides in this room, Wario and Waluigi will become active. Appearance The room itself has rotted walls, cracks, and dents in it. There also seems to be some old furniture and an old rocking chair. The room leads to another room straight forward when you hide in it. Mechanics * You must look away if Wario appears on the left side of the room, similar to how he did on Night 1. * You can use the "Light" button to put light into the room in front of you to stop Waluigi. * Every time you use the Light you must charge the generator up all the way. (Hold, don't press) The generator can be found in the Laundry. Tips * Using the Light button before the phone call ends will still drain the generator. You may want to do this to get a good feel of how long it will take before you try to survive the night. * Before going to recharge the generator, check for Wario. Maybe even take breaks from the generator to look for him. * Wario's route is Living Room 3, Staircase, and the left side of the room. * Waluigi's route is Playroom, Bedroom 2, Hallway, and the blind spot in front of you. Phone Call "Hey hey hey, g-good evening, good evening. Um, you still haven't found your way out, have you? *sighs* Remember what I said, sending someone over might make the ghosts… very aggressive. You kinda have to do this on your own. So you're in the old living room tonight, huh? Uh that room is pretty big, isn't it? If I remember right, the door on your left hand side is very close to you and easily accessible for anything or anyone. *hisses* Remember what I told you two days ago. Should anyone peek in from the sides, quickly look away, and do not look at your camera until they're gone. The room you see in front of you should… Wait, what? You say the light in there is gone? Uh, that's bad. Um *stutters* the power is probably very unstable. Oh alright, alright. Um, should you need to check something in there, try pressing the light switch. The light you get is probably… not gonna last for long, but it will be enough to make any ghosts who might be standing in there go away. I'm guessing you then must go to the laundry room to charge it back up in the fuse box. But, you should be able to do that by the little pad you're holding. Look, promise me that you'll be careful, yeah? B-but hey, eh guess what I found on my way to work. *stutters* A very old looking bit of paper. It, it looked to be a recipe for a special hamburger or something. *stutters* I don't know. It was just lying on the ground. It's weird what you can stumble across, eh? Umm, anyways uh... good night." Audio Living Room 2 intro. Trivia * Sometimes the words "I USED HIM" can be seen here when viewed from the Monitor. * Luigi can sometimes be seen "floating" here in similar fashion to the first game, followed by an eerie music. * This room at one point contained the top of the Music Box but then it was moved to Playroom. * Wario looking at the player on the Monitor is similar to his jumpscare in Five Nights at Wario's and Five Nights at Wario's 2. * The player may choose to hide in this room if they have first completed the Kitchen on Night 2, and make it to Night 3. * When Wario appears in the room, the room's hue changes slightly. This may have been an oversight by WwwWario. If the player catches it, they can use this to their advantage, as they can know when Wario is in the room without having to look to the left side first, nor have to check the camera. * This Night can be very difficult in Hard Mode, due to the mechanic required to get rid of Waluigi. The player only gets one shot to scare him away before having to charge the Light again, and if the player uses that one shot at the wrong time, they will likely fail the night. This is because both Wario and Waluigi will be much more active, and due to how fast the camera power drains, the player most likely will not get the chance to charge the Light all the way before they are killed, probably by Waluigi. This problem is made worse by the fact that Wario's route starts only two rooms away from the player's position. |-| Gallery= Gallery 5950308783_e965d68a51_b.jpg|Original unmodified Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 Living Room 2 bright.png|Living Room 2 when the light is turned on. Sin_título.png|The top of the Music Box in Living Room 2. Waluigi time.png|Waluigi about to enter Living Room 2. LR2WN3.png|Wario in Living Room 2 with the player. Fnaw 3 LR 2 CAM 5.png|Living Room 2 as seen on the Monitor. Fnaw 3 LR 2 USED.png|Living Room 2 with the words "I USED HIM" as seen in the Monitor. LR2W.png|Wario in Living Room 2 on the left.Note that he has the same position when the player hides in this room. Wario Living Room 2.png|Wario in Living Room 2 close to the camera. Wario-LivingRoom2(1).jpg|Wario in Living Room 2 on the mirror. Wario-LivingRoom2(2).jpg|Wario in Living Room 2 on the right. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Wario 3.png|Wario in Living Room 2 facing away. Luigi-LivingRoom2.jpg|Luigi in Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Luigi Float.png|Luigi "floating" in Living Room 2 (not animated). LR2Y.png|Yoshi in Living Room 2. Marioinlivingroom2.png|Mario in Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 LR 2 DK.png|DK in Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 LR 2 BR CAM.png|Living Room 2 as seen through the Bedroom monitor. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Luigi BR CAM.png|Luigi in Living Room 2 through the Bedroom monitor. Gamejolt page.jpg|Wario, Luigi, Mario, and Waluigi on Living Room 2 in a teaser. Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Locations Category:Browse